The Cell
The Cell is the ninth episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-eighth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary FLASHBACKS TO A DARK TIME IN DAMON’S LIFE - continues to offer his support while trying to mask his own pain, until shows up with an unusual form of therapy. After trying to make amends with Caroline, grows so concerned about that she turns to Aaron for help. Later, when Damon tells Elena about a terrible ordeal in his past that he has kept secret for decades, she shares the disturbing information she just learned about her own family. Finally, Aaron decides on a desperate course of action after a conversation with Dr. Wes. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Guest Cast *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Trevor St. John as Dr. Whitmore *Judd Lormand as Joseph Salvatore *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert (picture) Trivia *Antagonists: Dr. Whitmore (past), The Augustine Society (past and present) and Dr. Wes Maxfield (present). *Elena is captured by Dr. Wes Maxfield in Whitmore House after being vervained and locked in the cell next to Damon. *Aaron learns that Elena is a vampire. *We learn that Enzo didn't die in the 1958 New Year's fire, then introduces himself to Elena by his number 12144. *Elena learns that her father Grayson Gilbert was a Augustine doctor who worked with Dr. Maxfield on vampire experiments. *Stefan tries to encourage Katherine to write down her feelings and thoughts in a diary, which she does not enjoy. *Caroline attempts to help Stefan with his PTSD by locking him in a safe. Katherine helps Stefan while he was in the box, by making him realize that he was so focused on the break up that he wasn't concerned about the physical pain with dying over and over again during the summer. *It is revealed that Aaron is a member of the Whitmore family. *Katherine and Stefan kissed. *It is revealed that Damon was sold out to Dr. Whitmore by his own descendant Joseph Salvatore who also had intended to do the same to Stefan. **This betrayal is what eventually lead Joseph to his death by Damon. *Damon reveals that he never told Stefan about being imprisoned and tortured by the Augustine society because he didn't want him to have anything else to feel guilty about. *It is revealed that Damon is responsible for the death of Aaron's parents. *Damon reveals that as revenge against the Whitmore family, he would kill one generation while letting one live to grow up and have children, and then repeat the cycle all over again. **Damon also reveals that the last time he killed a Whitmore was a few months ago when Elena and he were together. Her name was Sarah Whitmore, Aaron's aunt. *Enzo is revealed to still be alive. Continuity *The first appearances of Dr. Whitmore, Joseph Salvatore and Enzo. Behind the Scenes * Cultural References * is the name of a 2000 science fiction psychological thriller directed by and starring . * The cell is a functional and structural unit in all living organisms. * The cell could also refer to the holding cells where the Augustine test subjects are being held. * is a song by . Quotes Promos Short Promo :Damon: "What are you doing to me." :Wes: "I'm ready to take my work to the next level." :Elena: "Wes is involved in something much bigger than anyone even realizes." :Dr. Whitmore: "This is for the advancement of science." Extended Promo :Wes to (Damon): "Vervain, to keep you calm." :Elena: "We have to find Damon." Episode Quotes :Damon: "Well, he doesn't call, he doesn't write. Of course, neither do I. In all fairness, I am the one that abandoned him on a train platform in the middle of World War II." :Joseph Salvatore: "Well, there's always time to be a better man." :Damon: "Eh, not sure I got one of those in me." :Katherine: "Dear diary, so here I am alive. Stefan saved me from killing myself. Now he's got me on suicide watch. He says it would be therapeutic for me to write down my feelings about the fact that I'm dying and there's nothing I can do about it. Deep thoughts, mortal coil, blah blah blah. My hand's tired. What kind of sentimental idiot writes down everything they feel? Is this what the prophecy meant when it said that all the doppelgängers were drawn together like magnets? Because if it is, I want my money back." :Enzo: "Welcome. Dr. Whitmore never gets tired of watching us vampire heal, but he gives us one glass of blood per day, just enough to keep us alive. Pick yourself up, soldier. My name's Enzo." :Enzo: "You're doing it wrong. You're living for the moment. You need to live for the future." :Damon: "What future?" :Enzo: "The one where you get your revenge. For instance, in my future, my revenge will start with killing Whitmore's dog and mailing it to his house postage due. Go on. Picture your revenge. Use your imagination." :Damon: "I can see it. Yes. I can see it. After I've taken out the entire Augustine society, I'll kill every member of the Whitmore family." :Enzo: "Boo! I said use your imagination." :Damon: "Except one person. I'll let that person grow up, start a family, and then I'll start killing Whitmores again. And then I'll take out the generation after that, leaving only one person to carry on the name, and then I'll take out the generation after that and so on, and so on, and so on." :Elena: "Damon, Wes knew my dad. They worked together. He said that my dad was an Augustine, too. I know that my dad was a vampire hunter, but he was also the town doctor. He was kind and gentle and loving. He wouldn't be part of a place that would cut your eyes out." :Damon: "People are full of surprises. I am so, so sorry I got you caught up in this. Hey. Look at me. Hey. But I promise you I will get you out of here, ok? I'll get you out of here." :Katherine: "Have you two ever, um -- ahem -- you know?" :Caroline: "No, I don't." :Katherine: "Oh, come on, you know. Have you?" :Caroline: "Oh, my god! Katherine, seriously?" :Katherine: "That wasn't exactly a yes or a no." :Caroline: "We are friends." :Katherine: "Your loss. He's great in bed." :Caroline: "Oh, God. I am so not listening to this." :Damon: "Enzo's friendship kept me alive, He gave me a reason to hang on to my humanity." :Elena: "Stefan is gonna figure this out. When you don't come home and no one hears from me, he will-- he will find us." :Damon: "Points for optimism. But unfortunately, Stefan doesn't even know this place exists." :Elena: "But you were here for 5 years." :Damon: "Yeah, and in the first year, I'd thought he'd rescue me. He didn't. Once I escaped, there was no point in giving him more to feel guilty about, so I never told him what happened here. I never told anyone." :Damon: "And I knew if I was going to save myself, that I had to stop caring about Enzo. So I turned off my emotions. I left my friend to die. After that, everything was fine. Everything was fine." :Katherine to (Stefan): "The problem is you're not facing you're real issues. The death you felt in the safe, the pain of dying over and over again? It's easier for you to focus on the physical pain than the emotional heartbreak of Elena leaving you. Your problem is you're not in touch with the reality of the moment, so let's bring you back to the present, shall we? (Moves her head to side when Stefan starts to let go slowly, leaving her neck bare to him.) In this moment, are you going to feed on me or are you gonna save my life? Fight it, Stefan, fight it! (softly) I'm here. I'm here. (grabs his face with both her hands as she looks into his eyes) I'm with you. We're together." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x09 Promo - The Cell HD|Short promo The Vampire Diaries - The Cell Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x09 Webclip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries - Rehash The Cell|Re#ash Pictures Aaron_5x9..jpg|Aaron Elena_aaron_5x9.jpg|Elena and Aaron AARON_5X9.jpg STEFAN_5X9.jpg|Stefan Enzo5x09.jpg|Enzo Enzodamon5x09.jpg 5x09enzoguy.jpg|Dr Whitmore and Enzo 5x09elenastill.jpg|Elena Tumblr mxdbt68taO1qd1kvjo8 250.gif Tumblr mxdpy0fyyh1ropeo9o1 500.gif Tumblr mxdpy0fyyh1ropeo9o3 500.gif Tumblr mxdrh50Png1qdoecso2 r1 500.gif BazEZE2CIAAcJgZ.png Society.png|The Society Stefan_and_Caroline_5x9.gif|Stefan and Caroline Enzo alive.jpg Damon 5x9.gif Steroline 5x9.gif Steferine 5x9.gif Steferine 5x9...gif Steferine 5x9....gif Tumblr mxd7cm3Y3I1qcpf2oo8 250.gif Tumblr mxd7n5hp801rsc3z0o2 250.gif Tumblr mxd7ud4R5m1qh8zk2o4 250.gif Tumblr mxd7ud4R5m1qh8zk2o3 250.gif 1451521 688394677860295 603612513 n.png 1459109 562259913863152 1981781544 n.png Caroline-Stefan_5x9...png Steroline_in_5x9.png Caroline Forbes 5x9.png Caroline 5x9.gif Caroline and Stefan 5x9.gif Caroline 5x9.,.,.gif Steroline 5x9,.,.gif Tumblr mxdhjwct9i1rgjxbwo1 250.gif Tumblr mxdhjwct9i1rgjxbwo2 250.gif Tumblr mxe4ifNtyX1s1pv1uo1 500.gif Tumblr mxe3bwPa4s1rp4im3o1 500.gif Tumblr mxe4spsC0I1rypsblo4 250.gif Tumblr mxdyp3XqeB1qeal97o2 400.gif Damon-and-Enzo.jpg Katherine 109.png Bebe-cold-shoulder-sleeve-top-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Tumblr mxddkdXQCM1r03pmko8 250.gif Tumblr mxddkdXQCM1r03pmko4 250.gif References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Flashback episodes